


Compromise

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Biting, Lab Sex, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is always angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HybridComplex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/gifts).



> A prompt from HybridComplex >:3

It's deep and hard, like it's going to draw him inside out. His breath is misting against the stainless steel desk top, his wrists are bound above his head and tied to a drawer handle, and each thrust and jerk of his body pushes a gasp out of his lungs. He looks back over his shoulder knowing his eyes are poisonous green when they met Stark's and his lip curls in an angry sneer. _"Fucking more, Stark, you can do better than that!"_

Tony snarls, his hands dig into Bruce's hips so hard that there will be purple bruises there later to match the others that are fading and healing.  He looks glorious, a god of fucking sex, head thrown back, arc reactor pulsing like some ethereal orb on his chest. Then he thrusts in and Bruce thinks he can feel it all the way into his chest, his throat, and he lets out a barking cry as his arms strain up, the leather strap of his belt digging into his skin.

"Not good enough, Banner? Like your opinion matters. You're mine. _Give it up!"_

Bruce cries out again as Tony angles hard, in a way that first burns with pain before it hits that sweet spot inside of him and bursts with pleasure in a flash fire of heat. Then Tony is leaning over him, one hand tugging his hair as he drags his teeth down the back of his neck and he bites down hard on his shoulder, growling, thrusting inside again so hard that the force shifts the desk.

This was how sex is between the two of them. He wishes it could be gentle but it can't. Somehow being angry keeps the Hulk inside, and laying his emotions bare during sex means an appearance from the Other Guy. So when Tony propositioned him and Bruce had been forced to turn him down, no matter how much he wanted him, Tony came up with an alternative. There always was, with Stark.

Funnily enough, he wasn't complaining.

 _"Take it from me,"_ Bruce snarls and arches up against him.

Tony's hands reach out and slip the belt loop off of the drawer handle. Bruce feels himself lifted and turned. Then they hit the floor and his hands and knees sting with the force of their weight, and Tony flips him over, pins his chest with one hand as the other grabs one of Bruce's ankles and yanks him so his hips are in his lap again.

Bruce catches a glimpse of Tony's eyes - black, angry - before the engineer leans in, spreads his legs, and thrusts inside of him hard enough that Bruce sees stars. Tony's pushing him and Bruce braces himself against the desk legs, twisting, bending almost in half. He can hardly breathe, it's coming in shallow pants, his fingers are numb.

Tony's fingernails draw down his hips again leaving burning tracks before his hand, rough and calloused, finds his dick and starts to jerk him off, dry and uneven. When his hand comes up, bearing down around the head, pleasure lances up through him and Bruce lets out a controlled breath that drags all the energy out of his body and he's coming. His body is twitching and toes are curling, blood is buzzing underneath of his skin. He throws his head back and a sound of rage and lust that's two parts Bruce Banner and one part Hulk tears out of him, knows his skin is starting to edge green underneath the beds of his nails and the ridges of his ears. Sticky and hot his come is all over his chest, spurts high enough to hit his neck and collarbone, and Tony is shaking and jerking along with him, eyes closed, a look on his face that's both pleasure and pain and all for Bruce and because of Bruce.

Then he opens his eyes and their gazes meet - both tired and angry and full of love - before he collapses over top of him and they both relax into each other, pressing wet kisses against the others bruised and bitten necks.


End file.
